Video systems today often employ a variety of different techniques to reduce an amount of data for a video sequence that is to be stored and/or transferred over a network, or other communication's channel. Many such video systems may use a compression scheme to reduce a bit rate or an amount of data that may represent the video sequence during storage and/or transmission. Single images are also often compressed to reduce an amount of storage use and/or a load on a communication channel during transmission.
Many video compression techniques select to divide a frame (or single image in the video sequence) into smaller parts, sometimes called Macro-Blocks (MB). An encoder may then be employed to change a quantization strength at a given MB level, and decide how to divide bits between a frame's MBs. An amount of bits used to code a MB is typically an inverse ratio to a quantizer value. For example, for a same MB, using a higher quantizer value may result in fewer bits in a final bit-stream that represents the frame. However, an image quality may sometimes decrease with an increase in the quantizer value used to encode or otherwise compress the image. This may be a result of an inaccurate representation of the MB in the coded bit-stream, becoming increasingly more inaccurate with increasing quantizer values. Inaccurate representations of the image or images in a video sequence may result in non-constant quality over the entire image, as perceived by the human eye. This may be because the human eye is often more sensitive to certain frequencies, textures and colors than others, which may become distorted or lost during use of the quantizer. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.